Thomas Albiore
Thomas Albiore (トマスアルビオレ Tomasu Arubiore) is the protagonist of Kingdom of the Storm. He was formely a slave child, however, when the slavery was ended, he was rescued by the King along with other two children and became the Third Prince of Albiore. However, the recent events who are destroying the Kingdom's integrity shaked with him, and he run away from home Appearance Thomas is a teenager with a golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes, white skin and tall He uses a white coat with green braces to sustain his long pants, who are of black and green stripes, along with black shoes with gray soles Personality Thomas is a kind and generous person, that has a great sense of justice and charity. Aside of this, he is quick to anger with injustices, easily losing the control over himself and completely emotional, don't thinking before his actions and causing problems due to this He is passioned, being consumed by whatever is driving him the moment, also caring by the others' lives. In his fights, he is very determineted and competitive, trying to win at all costs. He is also very charismatic and atractive, easily taking the people attentions' to him, being very corageous Aside of these traits, he is also smart and quick to though, understanding the others' gestures and actions with easy History Thomas was born in the High Mountains. However, during his 6-7 years, his village was attacked and the mens and womens were all killed by the soldiers of slave traders. Then, he and the other children were captured and enslaved by them, and were bring to a city in the Elisyum. He worked as a personal slave to one of the slave traders before the King's inquisition to destroy the slavery system, allowing him to be free. Then, he, in the age of 10, along with other two children, became adoptive sons to the emperor Two years after his caming, while he was 12, the Capital was attacked by the southern rebels, and destroyed the city, killing his adoptive mother and three of his adoptive siblings. Enraged, his father destroyed the south, renaming the area to Southern Ruins, and Thomas was visibly shocked when this event changed his father forever When his reign become the worst that Albiore was ever experienced, Thomas promised to run away from home, something everybody didn't believed until he doed this Synopsis Intro arc After his run away, he scaped from the Capital with the help of a merchant who is going to Zeus, the greatest city in the Storm Bay and also the biggest merchant city in all the Kingdom. Arriving here, he searches for his missing uncle, Lecthor, who was accused of killing his grandmother, even of his uncle non-knowing about his existence in his exile. However, Lina and Damien appears, with direct orders to kill him. He fights against them, losing. However, Lina remembered when he saved her life in their childhood, and lets him alive, and guides him to his uncle After being received in Lecthor's house by his substitute butler, Lucian, he met his uncle, who asks him if he truly believes that he killed his mother. He answer yes, to Lina, Damien and Lucian's despair. However, Lecthor says that he likes his sincerity. They go to the lunch, were is revealed that he didn't covered his steps. Then Pride invades, and attacks them. They cannot fight him so Lina protect them with magic. In the end, he and Lucian run away from the city with her and Damien Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic * Thunder - Creates a lightning spear from his hand, who attack the opponents in the front and behind him, and then, shot it to the target * Heavenly Cry - While screaming the spell, the sound waves produced creates electrical sparks, who unite and becomes several spears of lightning, who pierce through the opponent * Web of Thunders - He creates a blinding light, who solidifies into lightnings who unite themselves in order to create a giant web of thunders, who paralize and electrocutes the enemy * Storm Shield - He joins hands and creates several lightnings, who unite in his front and shape their forms to create a great wall of lightnings, who absorb all attacks inside it Fighting Skills * Enhanced Agility - Thomas' enhanced agility allows him to perform weak, but effective attacks to the opponent. He is rapid to run, and can easily avoid lower attacks * Enhanced Smell - He has also a incredibly good smell, and can guide himself in the darkness through it Trivia * His hobby is walking * His special skill is making cookies * His greatest fear is losing one of his siblings or friends